koffandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Jae Hoon
South Korea |Height = 177 cm (5' 10") |Weight = 72 kg (159 lbs) |Blood Type = A |Family/Relatives = Kim Kaphwan (father), Myeng Swuk (mother), Kim Dong Hwan (older brother) |Job/Occupation = Probably student |Likes = His family, Small animals (rabbits, hamsters, ferrets, etc.) |Dislikes = Evil people |Hobbies = Study Tae Kwon Do's history |Favorite Food = Really hot Chi ge |Forte in Sports = Mat exercises |Special Skill = Reciting Pi to the 27th decimal place |Most Unpleasant = Really sweet candy |Favorite Music = Techno |Fighting Style = Taekwondo }}In this Korean name, the family name is Kim. Kim Jae Hoon (Korean: 김재훈, Japanese: キム・ジェイフン, Kimu Jeifun) is a character from the ''Fatal Fury'' series of fighting games. He was first introduced as a playable character in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He is one of the children of Kim Kaphwan, alongside his brother Kim Dong Hwan. He was voted as the fifth favorite character at the time of his debut with a total of 60 votes. Garou: Mark of the Wolves popularity poll from neogeo.freeplaytech.com He is voiced by Hiroki Asakawa. Story Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon are the two sons of Kim Kaphwan, worldwide famous Taekwondo master. A serious practitioner like his father, he enters the King of Fighters tournament to prove himself worthy of continuing his father's legacy. Personality Jae Hoon is very serious, diligent in his studies, and a charismatic man. He has a strong sense of justice, just like his father. He also has a gentle side to him as he likes the sight of small animals such as rabbits, hamsters, or martens. It's this dedication and compassion which has earned him his own fanclub. In the anime, the personalities of the brothers were reversed, as Dong Hwan was shyer while Jae Hoon was more outgoing. Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Jae Hoon can control fire. **'Fire Attack' - Jae Hoon can deliver kicks flowing with fire. **'Phoenix' - By kicking in an ascending motion, Jae Hoon can summon a phoenix of fire from the ground. Skills *'Acrobatics' - Jae Hoon is very proficient in acrobatics, using it with his Tae Kwon Do skills. *'Advanced Kicking' - Thanks to his Tae Kwon Do training, Jae Hoon is able to do very fast multiple chain kicks. Fighting Style Jae Hoon's style is more traditional and based on his father's fighting style. He uses the Hienzan, Hangetsuzan, Hisshoukyaku, Ryuusei Raku, and Ho'ou Kyaku moves created by Kim Kaphwan. Music *'Too Honest' - Garou: Mark of the Wolves Game Appearances *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Choi Cameo Appearances *Fatal Fury Special - Background cameo along his mother and his brother Dong Hwan *Real Bout Fatal Fury - Kim's intro versus evil characters, along Dong Hwan; also in Kim's second winning pose *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - Kim's intro versus evil characters and when Kim is defeated, along Dong Hwan; also in Kim's second winning pose *The King of Fighters '96 - Kim's versus sprite (console version) *The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Korea stage; also in Kim's fourth sprite *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo in the Korea stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Psycho Soldier Team stage *The King of Fighters XII - Passing mention *The King of Fighters XIII - Kim Team's ending *The King of Fighters XIV - Passing mention in Kim's intro versus Luong, alongside Dong Hwan; also in generic winquote and in Rock's winquote against Kim, alongside Dong Hwan Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture - As a child. See Also *Kim Jae Hoon/Quotes *Kim Jae Hoon/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Shiroi Eiji-Kim.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: Promotional art by Shiroi Eiji Garou MOW-concept art.jpg|Garou artwork by TONKO References es:Kim Jae Hoon Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Korea Category:Striker Characters Category:Born in December Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Skill in Taekwondo Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves characters Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Kim Clan Category:Barefoot Characters